


Sleeping Prince

by temperature_is_fake



Series: Dragons and Princes Should Not Be Eating Ice cream at One AM [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Coma, Fuck Romans gonna die, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temperature_is_fake/pseuds/temperature_is_fake
Summary: If Roman had just confessed, maybe this wouldn't have happened - but now he's tied to a tree.If Virgil had been more observant, maybe this wouldn't have happened - but that's not to say Roman still wouldn't have ended up comatose.The Dragon Witch does not do 'avoidance'.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Okay, there is _no way_  that the dragon witch can do anything to me behind this rock. We’re good’ Roman thought to himself, breathing hard. ‘I’m fine, I still have my beautiful face.  _Wait_  do I?’ His hands shot up to grope his face. ‘Yeah, I’m fine, let’s just run past her, what can she do if I run away? I mean, besides gloating about her victory but  _whatever_!’ 

Roman ran towards the door. And was promptly tackled, held down, and quickly found himself tied to a tree. 

“Dammit! I was so close! And the day before Christmas too!” Of course she had been able to stop him, she’s a witch. “All I wanted to do was get you to stop messing with the Christmas minions! All they want to do is give Thomas creative holiday-themed ideas but _nooo,_ you  _have_  to get rid of them and make a mess! This is going to absolutely  _ruin C_ hristmas!” Roman complained. 

“Oh, deary, it shall not ruin Christmas for Thomas, no no! I’m just sick of the minions thinking up convoluted get-together ideas for you and the ‘emo’ one. Anxiety?” She turned, potion in hand.

“His name is  _Virgil,_ and the ideas aren’t convoluted! They’re just… implausible! Impossible! I don’t even like him!”

“Well, that’s just it, isn’t it? They are convoluted, and for good reason. You’re scared, terrified of your  _emotions.”_ The dragon witch’s voice held a venom no potion could match. ”You are all about making up creative love stories for Thomas, and yet, when it comes to your own, you shy away from anything more than a facade, a fake love of a ‘princess’ that you have to save! It’s getting pathetic, and besides, it’s incredibly annoying! So I’m going to give you _this._ It will cause you great pain until you admit your love, or rather, until you get your true love’s kiss. Isn’t that your favourite trope?” She finished her tirade with a hiss, stalking towards him, claws bared. 

“How do you even know I’m not aromantic? This is so… rude!” It was a last ditch effort from Roman. There wasn’t much he could do, tied to the tree.

“Honey, you told me ages ago that you weren’t. I’ve checked multiple times. I know you. We may be enemies but we move in the same circles, you know. There’s not that many people to socialise with. We live in the same land. You may hate me, but you would hate to see me killed, and vice versa. And this love, clearly, is killing you.” 

“But-” He fought back, but her superior strength, and the fact he was tied against a tree, won over. He gulped the potion, and shuddered. 

“That was disgusting” He told the witch. 

“And that was impolite, we’re both at fault.” She replied as she untied him.   
“Go. I’ll leave your little festive creatures alone. I only bothered them for fun anyway, and to get your attention.” 

“Thank.. you?” 

“You’re welcome.”

Roman ran out the door and rose up into the lounge room. 

\------------------------

After the entire annoyance that was the others massacring his Christmas carol parody, Roman put away the remnants of his pasta and went to get some extra christmassy things to decorate their dinner. 

And yet, he never came to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil had been elected by the others to go find Roman. If Roman was still upset from the filming, then it was Virgil’s job to go get him. Sighing, Virgil nudged open Roman’s bedroom door. 

“Hello? Mr I’m Too Flamboyant to Function? Are you there?” He called into the dimly lit space, receiving no reply. Feeling around for the light switch, he flicked it on, and gave a small gasp as he took in the sight of Roman, collapsed upon his bed, dead asleep. ‘But dead asleep isn’t really the right phrasing’ Virgil mused. ‘It’s more like he.... fainted...’ Virgil's eyes widened. 'FuckwhatdoIdoohgod' 

The side rushed to Roman, shoving him to try to rouse him. “Come ON Roman, wake up! God, what did I ever do to you?!” He complained.

“A variety of insults, I do believe.” 

“Oh thank god, you’re up. You looked, for lack of a better word, _dead.”_

“I may as well be. The Dragon-witch got me. You need to kiss me.” Roman told him. 

“The dragon-witch got you?! Why didn’t you say something before! Wait what I’m not going to kiss you, what’s wrong with you?! You must be delusional, I’ll call the others” Virgil looked frantic. 

“No time, just, please Virgil. Kiss me” Roman begged.

“No! I’m not going to kiss you! Princey? Roman!” 

Roman had sagged into Virgil’s arms, completely unresponsive. 

Virgil called the others.

\------------------------------

Crowded around Roman’s bed, Logan and Patton were stumped. 

“The best course of action may be to take him to Thomas, I’m sure... I’m sure he’ll know what to do.” Logan declared. 

“Alrighty then, let’s lift him.” Patton heaved, but ultimately did nothing. 

Both sides tried to lift him together, to no avail. 

   
“Virgil! Come help us with Roman!” Patton called. 

Virgil came in from his room, chewing on his second cookie.

“What are we doing- no, nope, no way, I’m not lifting him” 

Patton gave his best puppy-dog eyes. 

Virgil sighed. “Fine”.

Surprisingly, Roman seemed to weight nothing to Virgil, and the other two didn’t really have to do anything at all. “It was like Roman waited just for Virgil.” Logan reasoned. “Or  _weighted!_ Ya know, like waited, weighted?!” Patton giggled. Logan had to work hard to suppress his smile. 

\------------------------

Up in the lounge-room, Thomas was even more stumped than the rest of them. 

“He just.. collapsed? Said nothing?” Thomas questioned

“He did say a few things, but he was ... out of his mind if he thought I would- never mind” Virgil blushed. 

“No, no, tell us, it could be important!” Thomas implored him. 

“He.... Nope, Not telling you”

“Come on, Roman’s life could be at stake here!”

“Heaskedmetokisshim!” Virgil panicked and strung his words together. 

“He WHAT!” Patton looked over the moon. 

“He-asked-me-to-kiss-him.” Virgil repeated through gritted teeth.

“Well come on then, you have to!” Patton pushed Virgil towards Roman.

“No! That doesn’t make any sense, why would  _I_ have to?” Virgil struggled. 

“It does kinda make sense Verge...” Thomas looked guilty.

“Perhaps the Dragon-witch put him under a spell only broken-” Logan was swiftly interrupted by Patton. “By True Love’s Kiss!!!! Ahhhhh, its so adorable!” 

Logan gave him a look, and continued. “If Roman was referencing Sleeping Beauty, perhaps you  _should_  kiss him” 

“That’s a big _If,_  guys. Why am I his One True Love anyway?”

All three men looked at him. 

“Come on Virgil, you must see it!” Thomas asked, confusing Virgil to no end.

“See what?”

Patton sat Virgil down next to him. 

“Verge. Roman is in love with you.”

Then it was Virgil’s turn to collapse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those readers confused as to why the chapter amount went from "?" to "9" it is because roughly ten minutes ago I went through a whole story board in my head and i have estimated the amount of time it /should/ take. Hopefully it works that way


End file.
